Embouteillages
by Noan
Summary: [UA] Heero est coincé dans les embouteillages...


**Un petit Os sympa pour me faire pardonner du retard pour " Prince Enchanteur", pour la peine, vous aurez deux chapitres d'un coup !!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi!!**

**Résumé: Heero est coincé dans les embouteillages...**

**Les phrases de la chanson ( en italique) sont tirées de " Bip Bip" de Joe Dassin. C'est pas son plus gros titre mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est drôle!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction!!**

**Sur ce,**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Embouteillages **

-

-

_A cette heure-ci c'est toujours la même chose _

_On n'avance plus _

-

-

Vous savez quoi ?

Je suis con…

Ouais, ouais…

Des années que j'habite à Paris et j'ai pas encore compris qu'il ne faut pas prendre sa voiture le matin pour aller bosser…

A chaque fois, c'est pareil, c'est la cohue…

Ca klaxonne dans tous les sens…

Une horreur…

-

-

_Et puis le principal c'est de ne jamais s'énerver _

_Du calme, du calme _

-

-

Enfin…

J'ai l'habitude quoi, tous les matins je suis bloqué là à attendre que ce p… de feu passe au vert et que ce connard devant avance avec sa poubelle…

Nan…

Zen…

On ne s'énerve pas.

On va mettre un petit peu de musique.

Aller, la radio, une station sympa…

Valà…

-

-

_Il est sept heures et demie sur la place de la Concorde _

_Les chauffeurs de taxi montrent les dents pour se mordre _

-

-

Et ouais…

Paris, la ville de Lumières…

De lumières de phares qui ne cessent de clignoter en parfait accord avec les clignotants quand ils y sont et les injures bien senties des autres automobilistes.

Vous savez qu'on est le peuple le plus incivil au volant ?

Si, j'ai lu ça dans une étude dans un magasine.

Oh, ça va !!

Vous avez jamais attendu 3 heures chez le médecin ?

Bon alors…

-

-

_Le bras sur la portière je regarde les jets d'eau _

_Y a du soleil _

-

-

Pffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuu……

Et moi qui suis pas du genre patient pour deux sous…

Je hais les embouteillages.

Je vous l'avais pas dit ?

Ben maintenant c'est fait !!!

Au moins, il fait beau, pas trop chaud donc ça va, c'est supportable.

Bah, c'est pas comme si j'étais pressé non plus…

Si je travaille ?

Evidemment mais 10 minutes de gratter c'est toujours ça de pris.

Et puis, c'est peut-être bateau, mais les embouteillages à Paris, c'est l'excuse royale !

-

-

_J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec la fille de mon patron _

_Elle fume le cigare, elle a des tous p'tits yeux tout ronds _

_Si je suis en retard c'est toujours ça de gagné _

-

-

En plus, si je pouvais être vraiment très en retard, ça m'arrangerait vraiment.

Comme ça, ce soir, je suis obligé de rester plus longtemps et…

Oh mon dieu, désolé Réléna mais là, je peux pas dîner avec toi, je suis super en retard sur le taf…

La bonne excuse hein ?

Carrément !!

J'l'aime bien cette fille mais pas quand elle bave sur moi.

Pourquoi j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ?

C'est la fille de mon patron…

OH ?

Osez me dire dans les yeux que vous avez jamais essayé d'être sympa avec votre patron, en l'occurrence sa fille ici, pour qu'il vous lâche la grappe un peu…

-

-

Mais la fille d'à côté en voiture décapotée 

-

-

Bon Dieu !!!

Hey, à force de regarder partout sauf devant moi, fallait bien que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui me plaise !!

Et qui est juste à côté…

Le pied !

Houla, c'est ça mon mignon, regarde par-là !

Putain !!

Quel sourire !!

Aller, un peu de douceur dans son monde de brute, je souris aussi.

-

-

_Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que dans la circulation _

_Je voudrais bien lui faire un peu de conversation _

-

-

Ca le fait si je sors de ma caisse pour aller lui parler ?

Hein ?

Non…

C'est ce que je me disais aussi…

N'empêche…

Qu'il me plait beaucoup ce petit lot dans sa voiture décapotable.

Un bel écrin pour un bijou de choix.

Si y a un Dieu là-haut, faîtes quelque chose !!

-

-

_Mais c'est la pluie d'orage qui vient tout arranger _

_Il pleut des seaux _

_Oh la pluie lui tombe sur le nez _

-

-

J'en demandais pas tant.

Mais je vais pas me plaindre.

Le feu est rouge ?

Ok, j'y vais.

« Shit !!

- Un coup de main ? »

Il est carrément plus beau de près…

« Oh oui !! C'est pas de refus. »

Et un sourire…

A mourir !

« Merci, vous êtes un ange !! »

Tiens, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça !

Ce sera plutôt lui l'ange avec ses longs cheveux tout mouillés.

Il est kawaii…

-

-

_Bientôt dans son abri la voilà qui me sourit _

_Je suis trempé _

_Oh j'ai l'air d'un bon gros chien mouillé _

-

-

On a enfin réussi à la mettre cette p… de capote et en un temps record !!!

Il est remonté dans sa voiture et on a plus le temps de discuter.

Dommage.

Mon costume est complètement trempé.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un chien fou avec mes cheveux dans tous les sens.

Bref, il est temps de remonter en voiture.

« Attendez !!

- Hn ?

- Heu… Vous êtes libre ce soir ? Pour boire un verre, au moins pour vous remercier ? »

Si je suis libre ?

Evidemment que je suis libre.

« Oui.

- Voilà ma carte, appelez-moi dès que vous avez fini le boulot !

- Ok !

- A ce soir ! »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je remonte dans ma propre caisse.

Le feu est vert, il est temps de partir.

-

-

_Et voilà le feu vert qui vient de se rallumer _

_Je passe sur la première et chacun de son côté _

-

-

En fait, ma journée a super bien commencé.

Je suis bien à la bourre, au moins une demi-heure.

Ce soir, je fais deux heures sup', j'évite Réléna et j'appelle Bel Ange qui s'appelle…

Sur la carte…

Duo Maxwell, commercial chez Winner corp.

Ah tiens, un concurrent…

Tant pis…

Je m'en fous…

Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura fait autant rire que moi XD!!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
